The present invention relates to a spectrum display device.
Spectrum is obtained as the result of analysis made by an analytical instrument. There are known various spectra such as an absorption spectrum and reflection spectrum obtained by a spectrophotometer, a mass spectrum obtained by a mass spectrometer, a nuclear magnetic resonance spectrum obtained by a nuclear magnetic resonance spectrometer, a chromatogram obtained by a gas chromatograph or liquid chromatograph, and an X-ray spectrum obtained by an X-ray analyzer. These spectra are usually expressed two-dimensionally. In these spectra, a variable indicating a predetermined physical quantity is plotted along the abscissa and another variable indicating a second physical quantity along the ordinate. Usually, these spectra are used in the qualitative analysis of a sample. Further, these spectra may be used in quantitative analysis or for other purposes. A recorder is generally employed to obtain a two-dimensional spectrum. In recent years, however, such a display device as a cathode ray tube is often employed.